


One Of Those Soft Song Days

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is basically Dani's dad, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: A little glimpse into the life of the Fenton family with a clone on board.





	One Of Those Soft Song Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober week day 4: Nursery Rhymes  
Fic bit for my fic: In Who’s World Is This Normal? The Fenton’s, That’s Who. Where Dani was accepted by Danny's parents and moved into the Fenton house,

Maddie heads up the stairs, not really a lot had changed since gaining a new Fenton. Danny still denied that she was pretty much his daughter. But, as Maddie pauses outside of Danny’s room, the door cracked slightly, it was little moments like this that made denying the truth seem rather pointless. 

She smiles slightly as she peaks into the room, Elle -as they’ve come to calling her. Dani had been a little too confusing- sitting on Danny’s legs as he strokes her hair; smiling softly all the while. 

Elle tilting her head from side to side in something like a rhythm, hearing her sing softly, “brought into this world, created by sadness. There’s no light shining through, blinds made of his madness. A cold metal slab, I am waiting for you father. Why were you so cruel? To leave daughter a lamb to slaughter?”. 

Maddie cringes slightly, Elle’s ‘birth’ was far from a pleasant thing and she understood well enough to not pester the dear about it. 

Danny hums, nodding along to the tune, “please take her away, in desperation tried to be pleasing. Already worthy of love, though he’s only disregarding. But why care for reason, his kindness is never in season”. 

Elle looks up at him and leans into him, “who are you stranger, I liked you from first sight. With colours of mine, you treated me right. Never asked for this body, that I call my own. But you match it in turn, so can I call you my home”. 

Maddie bites her lip, seeing each other for the first time surely must have been at least a little confusing. But she smiles slightly at the implication that Danny was kind to her from the get go. 

Danny humming again, “please don’t be scared of her, even though a part of you. Teach her to be her own, beat down her sorrows too. Now tired of being his puppet, finally seeing who’s the cruel culprit”. 

The two sway side to side as Elle sings almost sweetly, “what is he to me, a maker with glamours. What is he to me, a knight in his armours. Who is he to me, a snake tongued fake. Who is he to me, a sacrifice for my sake”. 

Maddie smiles more at that, of course Danny would do whatever to help someone. Especially family and a child at that. 

Danny nods his head with a smile, “please show her no fear, when facing the creator. Give her the strength and the reason, to be a justified traitor. Let her see freedom, a queen atop her kingdom”.

Elle sighs, “but why does he look just like I, even filled with same mirth. Are these memories of his, a gallery to me from birth. Now my tears are falling, why is this so painful. I did nothing wrong, yet maker was nothing but spiteful”.

Maddie cringes slightly again, once more feeling a level of hate for whoever created Elle. Though a little surprised to hear that Elle seemingly had some of Danny’s memories. 

Danny frowning but petting at her hair, “please let her know the blueprints, a cruel answer. So that flames of destruction, will end the desperate master. Build her a new world from ashes, past cruelties fade in quick flashes”. 

Elle, smiling again, “I only wanted to be with a father, but little by little I’m melting away. A sharp hand of a father, pushing me into the fray. A young hand of a father, making me whole again. I only wanted to be with a father, and little by little I’m pulled from the rain”. 

Maddie smiles a bit sadly at that. Obviously Elle viewed Danny as a father, at least in a way. Seriously hoping the mention of melting was fanciful words than genuine truth. 

Danny pats her head, “so please love her now, show her you’re hers. Take hold of her heart, till the scars are nothing but blurs. Love her now, like she should, like he should, like they should. Like you will, like she will, like they will. Hold her tight, hold her close, hold her breaks, hold her cries. Raise her might, raise her pose, raise her peaks, raise her wise”. 

Singing in unison, “and let cruel one know. She’s not yours, your not hers, she’s not him, he’s not her. So please don’t mar, just want them from afar. Let this rest, finally know it’s for the best”. 

The two descending into soft humming and swaying. Maddie blinking, a bit startled and saddened, yet that was rather sweet. That was quite a pretty way to say ‘get fucked and go away, asshole’. 

Barely hearing Danny whisper, “take a breath, remember, you are my flesh. So he can eat his heart”. Making Elle snort and giggle, before snuggling into him. 

Watching him start rocking her, “rest so glitter stuck to your skin dries, let that star dust settle on your eyes. Little star, little star, sleep ‘til noon, ‘til night. ‘Til the moon is full and the sun is bright. Little star, little star, sleep ‘til noon, ‘til night. ‘Til there’s no time for tears, ‘til everything’s alright”.

Maddie smiles to herself, watching him pet her hair gently. Yes, sweet indeed. And fatherly? Well, that’s up to him to decide. She walks away to her room quietly, kissing Jack as she crawls into bed. Her little family was growing and she was glad to get to walk with them, as each one grew to be the brightest stars in the sky. 

**End.**


End file.
